SAO Fanfiction What am I living for ?
by Kamikuro Kazuna
Summary: A strange and young guy that has no interesting with his life and others. What he only cares about is doing his duty after joining military at the very young age. Then he became a student and this is where he started changing although he doubted what they were and tried to deny them. But the more he denies, the more he runs away from his trueself.


**This is my first fanfic in fanfiction and it is relative to SAO. Well because I'm not good at English so if anyone finding it is nothing more than a sh*thole then I will remove it immediatly. And I will grateful if you can help me make this fic better. Please enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything relative to SAO. The only thing I own is my OC. The name: Kamikuro Kazuna. I have to say it is going to be crap because I will ship my OC with Shino. Sorry about that.**

**Part 1: Arachnoid feeling**

**Chap 1**

"Just laugh if you want." – The girl with thin haire tied in small ribbons by the side of her face, with the back cut short said, said while her hand covering her mouth. I didn't say anything because I didn't know what to say in this situation. When I saw her was forced to follow by three girls, I sneaked just to see what they would do. Then the forced girl knelt down and spilled out while the other girls laughed after saying something, and then they left. I didn't suprised much about bullying in school but when the victim was her, there was some strange feelings inside me and I didn't understand what it was.

I took out my hankerchief and gave it to her. – "Thank... you." – A little suprise in her face while she took it.

"Don't mention it." – I said and stood beside her. I turned my head away just tried not to see her face directly. There was a reason for me to do it. Just once, and I didn't have enough courage to look at her face again. Thanks to my long hair that covered my eyes, it helped me somehow.

"Sorry about that, I will clean it and return to you." – She said.

"You don't need to do that." – I replied while taking my handkerchief back but it seemed she didn't want to.

"I don't want to own anyone of anything." – She still kept that handkerchief.

"Then I am the one who likes to take care of people's things." – Then I slowly took back the handkerchief with her eyes opened.

"You are... really strange. It was not the first time you did it. Everytime I stucked in trouble, you always appeared in time and then you left."

"Coincidence ?"

"Coincidence that happened many times. I wonder if it is just that simple. Anyway, thank you for helping me." – She was right, but I thought that if she was fine, then I didn't need to do anything more, so I thought it was okay if I left after that.

I started to study in this school at the second term in September, three months passed and in the next months, it would be the first ceremony of the SAO accident. To be honest, I didn't want to go to school but the big mouth Kikuoka and my "crazy anime-manga fan" superior advised me to go to school because of the thing that was called "School life" and told me to enjoy it. Because of being forced so I had no interest with this stuff. But few months ago, I began to like to go to school. I didn't know why but it made me feel more comfortable than staying at home or carrying out missions.

In this school, I met a girl in the same class. Whatever it was but she closely resembled me to another one that just passed away in SAO. Of course, they didn't have the same faces, just similar but that was enough for me to remind her. The girl who I own her a lot of things and I couldn't never payback. So that was the reason I didn't dare to look at that face again. Why ? Because I didn't have enough courage to face a face of the one who died... because of my stupid mistake that lead to her death. And then I started to have some strange actions I never did before, like this one: gave a handkerchief to a girl I didn't know.

"Hey... HEY" – I jumped out of my skin after she called me. – "Geez, what happened to you ?"

"Sorry" – I didn't often to apolozise to anyone, but I spelled out as it was like reflection.

"Anyway, thanks again. Well, let's get going." – The bell rang and then I went with her to our class. On our ways, I realized there was some unfriendly looks and it came from those three bullying girl. Aside them had some male students. I guessed it was going to have some troubles to her. I had some thought about stay with her but then I stopped it.I wonder why I had those thoughts. Then I recognized as long as I keep up with her, I would have those unnecessary thoughts and it was not like me as normal.

"Hey, our class is here." – She put me out of my thought again. – "Oh... um sorry but I didn't know your name yet. I often not noticed anything even the name of classmate." –Finally we had the same thing. That was why I didn't know her name, too.

"Kazuna, Kamikuro Kazuna." – I said.

"Asada Shino, please keep a good look to me, Kamikuro-kun." – Asada replied and smiled. Despite of being calm and cool outside but Asada still friendly to anyone that she had sympathies to them. Later, I parted with Asada after school. Then we realized that our rented rooms were closed to each other. Asada smiled and said there was so many coincidences today between me and her and I guessed she had some points about it.

"You are late, Shino-chan" – Those girls again and they stood in front of Asada's room. With them were three male students and they didn't look any friendly.

"You are standing at my door, stay away then." – Asada said frankly and had some angered. Truly, if they blocked my door, I would give them some bullets but in this situation I couldn't use that "thing" staying on my back. Beside, I didn't want to use it because there was sometime those girls put out a fake gun and it made Asada frightent. So that why I guessed she had some fears of guns. It seemed I had to solve it by hand-to-hand.

"Oh it seems Shino-chan has a friend, doesn't it ?" – Another girl said and I wanted nothing more than shut her trap. Her voice really annoyed me. After that three male students came closer to us and it seemed they didn't let us go easily so I guessed I had no choice but get rid of them. And when I was already... that guy came.

"Well well well what do we have here ?" – A guy with a long blonde hair appeared behind us. That was my superior. If he was here, that meaned it was the time to carry out the job.

"Not your concern, old man." – A male student said.

"Old man ? Hey I'm not that old. I'm just a 28 years old guy and want to have a girlfriend. I wish she has a long black hair, cute and beautiful face with nice body and specially, big boobs. The feeling of touching them never gets old. You girls here are young but I guess you're going to become beautiful woman." – He said with a freaking face and it always made me want to punch him straigth.

"What a crazy guy. Let's just leave this hellhole." – One of girls said and then they left with a warning. Like hell I cared. After they left, my superior started babbling.

"You see, there is no need to use violent to solve the problem."

"Not your deal."

"Um... who is him ?" – Asada asked me while the guy opened his mouth.

"Wow, a big suprise. I have never seen him stay with anyone before, and now there is a cute young girl here. Can I know your name, miss ?" – I wondered if I should give him a punch.

"If you come here, why don't we go straight then ?" – I went to the point but it seemed he didn't give up easily.

"Come on, it is going to be really fun because you have a girlfriend, right ? Right ? I guess Kikuoka will going crazy if he knows it."

"Wait, I'm nothing to him." – Asada was right, we just had a little talk so that it didn't go that far. But hell knew this guy.

"Anyway, please return to your home, Asada-san." – I said and tried to force her do it and then I left with a surprising and doubting look of Asada.

"See you tomorrow." – I suddenly turn back and saw Asada gave her hand to us liked a goodbye message. I didn't say anything except nodded my head for the answer. Then I went with my superior to his car.

"Phew, I went in time, didn't I ?" – I didn't answer him. I just let he said what he want while I read the file of the next mission. – "If I came just a little later, you're gonna kill them, right ?"

"Who knows." – I mumbled, it might be going that way.

"Do I need to say again ? As long as you stay with us, you have the license to kill but it doesn't mean you can kill anyone in anytime. They are civillians, not enemies. And if something happens to them, there will be a lot of things to do. So please don't complicate anything."

"Speak to them." – I said

"But it was the first time I saw you protected someone. So I can understand why." – I glared at him. This guy never knew when to shut his mouth. – "Okay okay, my bad. Don't give me that look, commissioner. Anyway, this is your mission. We need you to gather information about a black-market weapon dealer. It seems he often meets his clients in this game. Though I'm not good at this vitural world, so I leave it to you. Can you do that ?" – I nodded to answer. If it was in VRMMO, I could do it well if nothing stayed in my way. – "I transported your stuffs and they are in your room right now. But don't overdo it, ok ? You still need to eat and sleep enough even if you had been cured and recovered well. So, don't sleep late and remember to eat before you dive, okay ?"

I didn't said anything and left the car with the file on my hands. Like he said, it was about a black-market weapon dealer and it seemed there was some guys willing to buy expensive "toys" which had abilities to destroy a whole town. And my job was to locate and eliminate them. The file still said that they often dove to this VRMMO game so that they could save time and got less notice. Those guys somehow smarted, I admited. Because VRMMO game wasn't a real life so that if they said about those things, no one wouldn't give a damn and thought they were crazy. Speaked to it, it was a long time I hadn't played any games because I only focused on my job and followed orders. I looked at the game's name again: Gun Gale Online.

Whatever it was, just carried out mission. That was my job.


End file.
